


Kyouya has a new fascination. You.

by Modern_Mizzie



Series: Kyouya Senpai's new fascination. [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Host Hopping, The One - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been attending the host club for the past few weeks, hopping between different hosts, getting to know them. </p><p>When you finally met Kyouya, you found yourself smiling from ear to ear, unable to leave. </p><p>He had also taken a liking to you, that he wasn't going to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

You had been attending the host club for over a month now, hopping between the different hosts. You adored their individuality, but you were unable to settle on any of the ones you had met so far.

Today, you had booked in to see Kyouya Ootori. You felt a little nervous. He was the last host left and you were praying that it worked out.

"|Y/N|?" He called, looking up from his little black book.

"That's me. I'm |Y/N|." You smiled and made your way over to his little area. He had two armchairs and a coffee table, where he usually worked on his laptop. Today, he was writing in a book, due to having an appointment.

You sat in the empty seat and smoothed down the skirt of your uniform. You brushed a strand of your |Y/HC| out of your face and behind your ear.

"Tea, my lady?" Kyouya asked, holding the pot up a little.

You nod. "Yes, please." You squeaked out, extremely nervous.

"Milk? Sugar?" He asked, as he made his own tea.

"One sugar and some milk, thank you." You managed to stutter out, watching as he made your tea.

You lifted your cup and took a sip. It was the best tea you had ever tasted. "This is amazing, Mr Ootori."

"Please, |Y/N|, call me Kyouya." he said, watching your face.

You noticed that he had actually closed his little black book and that all of his focus was on you. You felt your cheeks heat up, knowing that they were blushing.

"You're very beautiful." Kyouya said, gently touching your cheek. You felt chills rub down your spin, from a simple touch. It was amazing.

"Th-thank you." You manage to stutter out. You were normally so calm.

"We are taking a trip to the beach this weekend. Would you like to come with us?" Kyouya asked, peeking at you.

For some reason, you found that you couldn't decline. "I... I would love to. B-but only if you will be there." You had found the host that you wanted to spend time with.

Kyouya grinned at you and laughed lightly. "Indeed, I will be. It's at my family's private beach."

You blushed and nodded. "Then I will be there."

Kyouya nodded and wrote it down in his book, then he took your hand in his, eyes locked with yours.

"I am very glad to hear that, my dear." He was so calm, yet underneath that expression, you sensed that there was more.

When the bell rang to signal the end, you frowned a little.

"Would you like to join me for coffee, after this?" Kyouya asked, completely sincere.

"That would be amazing." You nodded.


	2. Coffee Date

"I... do I have time to get changed first?" You asked, not wanting to wear your uniform on a date.

"Of course. My driver will pick us up when you are ready and he can drop you home afterwards." He said, closing his book and standing.

You gave him a nod and stood, collected your bag and left, after waving to him.

You made your way into the nearest bathroom and changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, with a red sweater over it (it's got a cat on it), and a pair of combat boots.

Finally, you were ready to go. You quickly touched up your lippy, then made your way back to the music room, to meet Kyouya.

He had changed as well, into his casual clothes. He was wearing black jeans and a grey vest with a hood. He also had a pair of black converse on. He looked amazing.

"Ah, |Y/N|, there you are. Ready to go?" He was smiling at you, his eyes kind and smile genuine. He held his hand out to you, hoping you would take it.

As expected, you took his hand, letting him lead you to his car. He opened the door for you and you climbed in, before he shut the door and got in, on his own side.

The driver took you both to the nearby coffee shop, that everyone raved about. He parked and got out, opened the door for both you and Kyouya, then took his seat again.

Kyouya took your hand again and led you inside. You both stepped into the queue and Kyouya pulled his wallet out. "What would you like?" He asked, glancing over at you.

You thought for a moment, before deciding. "A peppermint latte with whipped cream?" You sounded uncertain, but he smiled and ordered just that for you, along with a mocha for himself.

He led you to an empty table, in the back corner and sat across from you. "Thank you for coming out with me." He said, his chin resting on one of his hands. He was studying you, in a way.

"Thank you for inviting me." You squeaked out, blushing and trying to hide behind your fringe.

"Please, don't hide. You're far too beautiful for that." He said, brushing your fringe out of your face.

You were on a coffee date, with Kyouya. You couldn't believe it.

It all passed so quickly, much to your dismay.

In what seemed like a heartbeat, you were now standing at the door to your family mansion.

"Good night, |Y/N|. We must do that again." He took your hand and pressed his lips against it.

"Please..." you squeaked out, watching him with a smile.

You then unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Will I see you tomorrow?" You asked.

"You may see me whenever you liked." He said, before he smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

You watched his car disappear, before you shut the door and ran up to your room.

What an amazing day.


	3. A trip to the beach. Pt 1.

It was the weekend of the Host Clubs beach trip and you were nervous. A booked limo had picked you up at 8am that morning and driven you here.

When you stepped out of the car, your jaw dropped. The beach was so perfect. You quickly grabbed your bag, that had your towel and dry clothes in it, then you made your way down to the sand, where you laid down your towel, claiming a spot.

After that, you quickly removed the little blue dress that you were wearing over your blue bikini and put it in your bag, then you put you sun hat on and your glasses and settled in, to sunbathe.

There was no sign of Kyouya so far, which was a little upsetting. You looked up at the sky for a while, making shapes out of the clouds, to help pass time.

After an hour, someone sat beside you and joined you in watching the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kyouya said, giving away that it was him. He smiled at you and gently brushed your hair behind you ear.

"You look lovely, |Y/N|. Absolutely lovely." He said, leaning in to properly look you in the eyes.

"Oh, Kyouya!" You squeaked out, sitting up quickly, almost head butting him in the process. "I'm so so sorry. You startled me." You apologized, sitting up carefully this time.

"Care to join me for a walk along the beach?" Kyouya asked.


	4. The Beach Trip. Pt 2.

You took Kyouyas hand, joining him for a pleasant walk along the beach. It was so beautiful. The sun was starting to reach its peak, as you walked. The cool water felt so nice on your bare feet. 

"Thank you for inviting me, Kyouya."   
You mumbled, looking at the water. You felt more than a little awkward around him, what with how attractive he is. 

"No need. It was for my own selfish reasons that I invited you."  
He tilted your chin up to look at him and smiled, a little darkly.   
"Forgive my forwardness, Miss |L/N|, but I simply cannot help myself."  
Kyouya then leant in and kissed you on the lips, almost testing the boundaries at first, before he deepened it, his long fingers tangled in your hair. 

When he pulled away, you were left breathless. Your mouth had fallen open ever so slightly, as you watched his face.

Kyouya was smiling at you again, a lot lighter this time. He seemed very happy to know that he hadn't been turned down. It made him happy, as he took your hand again and continued the walk along the beach. 

You soon had to turn back around and make your way back to the others, as it was actually starting to get a little late. The sun had started to set and you hadn't even noticed the time go by. 

"Most of the ladies are heading home, but as this is my family's villa, you are invited to stay the night, my lady."  
Kyouya bowed, holding your hand and kissing it ever so lightly. 

"I would love to."


End file.
